


Garden for war

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Upon Eggman's uprising Sonic and Co has no choice, but to work alongside G.U.N in this seemingly endless war.Thus beginning their meeting with the living weapon himself Shadow.Takes place in Sonic Forces verseGot soldier idea from watching Violet Evergarden. Love the idea of an army dedicated Shadow, ignorant to the normality of every day life. May add another chapter to when they escape.





	Garden for war

Signing the papers left a bad taste in his mouth. Unneeded, knowing their alliance was only as strong as the words printed onto the material just wasn't his style. No trust, nor connection. Finishing he clicked the pens bud then sat it upon the paper, the approving nod from the general served as a signal for one of him men to retrieve the contract then leave the room. Standing from their cushioned pillows they faced off then shook, both hands firm and reassuring a silent agreement to give it their all. Escorted from the tent Sonic was again met with their base of operations. Set a few miles from the actual war and destruction, their more primitive lifestyles mirrored those of Sonics team. The essentials aided with the occasional solar panel for electronics their camps were near similar. Differing only in the ways which they dealt with the surrounding nature. He sighed heavily knowing their alliance was much needed and appreciated, though his thanks ended their as he watched them chop yet another tree down. 

 

They communicated in person, not wanting to risk the chance of Eggman locating their location. It was usually Sally and Sonic whom left to meet them. His speed playing a vital part in their future plans to take Robotnik down. Plus the strategic knowledge of Sally further detailed their plans, then they introduced him. It was sudden, during a mission they were told of him. A military secret they were willing to trust them with, the job given was a rejected plan they had way back. Deeming it too risky a chance to actually complete the task, yet they stood arguing over the hidden information furthering questioning the others motive. Told of its origin and duty as nothing more then a killing machine they were reassured of its effectivness then introduced to the hidden project. 

 

White wrapped his torso, over the nubs which used to be where his arms resided. They were told of his regenerative abilities, but didn't want to take chances for infection so kept him incased and isolated. Lying witness to his awakening they were shocked to know the hedgehog was another being and much less robot then previously told. Though his blank stare and fragile appeal could fool anyone. A biological weapon created for the sole purpose of fighting this was, Sonic and Sally were greatly disturbed. Disagreeing with their ways of fighting, but keeping to themselves in favor of keeping alliances. This decision and discovety was ironically kept from their team as they had decided ignorant was bliss. 

 

He always looked lonely in his sanitised bubble, protected from the outside world. Only released to fight then returning to his glassed chambers. He would of assumed the other was wholly machine if not for a time he saw him wondering a flower bed rested upon a tree far from the cities wreckage they stood in wait for pick up. Watching Shadow squat to stare silently at the blue flowers its serenity and hopeful demeanor contrasting greatly when compared to its observer whom was dusted with cuts and scrapes. Blood oozing and breaths husky he watched and saw a gentleness flush the others body if only for a second he saw it, emotion. 

 

 

Sonic watched as the Shadow stare blankly ahead, once again contained in his chamber. When the war was over he knew they would abandon the project if not use him for other wars or sell him off to the highest bidder. Promising himself to save him and show him the world at large, and maybe he'd get to see that smile again.

 

 

 


End file.
